


Hearts that glow

by Altean_Lance1012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altean_Lance1012/pseuds/Altean_Lance1012
Summary: Pidge discovered glow in the dark stars in her backpack and she convinces Lance to help her place them above her bed and they watch the stars together from the comfort of her bed with the help of fairy lights because they are pretty!Also, Lance almost drops Pidge!
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, plance - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Plance Secret Santa 2020





	Hearts that glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuintessenceOfDust73](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=QuintessenceOfDust73).



> Here is my Plance secret santa gift for QuintessenceOfDust73 on tumblr!!  
> I hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> I'll share my love of glow in the dark stars with you while watering the Plance! <3

“Lance! You won’t believe what I just found in my backpack!” Pidge yelled out with a happy smile as she ran into Lance’s room as she threw her backpack into Lance’s lap as he quickly held his arms up protecting the game controller and himself from the danger of her backpack as sometimes, she had heavy items in there and usually enjoyed throwing or hitting him with it occasionally “Hey! be careful Pidge! Going to knock me and the system out!” Lance said with his usual laugh as he went back to playing his game 

“I’m almost done with the level Pidge, just give me a second here! Did you find the cure to Coran’s slipperies or something?” He said with another laugh before looking up, seeing her with a small, annoyed look, one that usually meant she was going to mess with something of his again or even shock him with her Bayard again! That was not fun the first time, especially since he wasn’t expecting it! Pidge’s Bayard was small but man, did it pack a punch!

“Okay! Okay, you win. I’ll pause it” Lance said as he paused the game and set the controller down on the ground before looking over at Pidge with his usual cheerful smile before looking down and opening the backpack up, reaching inside and pulling out two small bags of glow in the dark stars “Whoa, are those glow in the dark stars? I haven’t seen any in so long!” He said as both he and Pidge loved the glow in the dark stars more than anything. Sure, they were in space where both could see billions of stars every single night, but glow in the dark stars was a touch of nostalgia for them and always seemed to emit the perfect green glow every single time! 

“I know, right? How about you and I go set them up in my room and just admire the view? I did clean up my room some!” Pidge said with an embarrassed laugh as Lance nodded before he stood up and patted her shoulder “Yeah! Sounds fun!” Lance said as he placed the bags back into the backpack and slid it over his shoulders before reaching out and grabbing Pidge’s hand, dragging her out of his room and down the halls of the castle to where her room was located as pidge smiled a bit from Lance holding her hand. She would not lie that it thrilled her that Lance agreed to go stargazing with her, even if it was just in her bedroom.  
After a few moments of her attempting to keep up with him, they finally arrived over where her room was. Even though Lance had ahold of her hand, it was still hard to keep up with him. ‘Curse her short legs!’ Pidge thought to herself before stepping into her room after the doors opened for them as her room was still a bit cluttered from all her equipment but hey, at least it wasn’t as bad as it usually was! “okay, so how about we put them on the ceiling above my bed? They would look nice there when the lights are off, and I can change the color on the fairy lights to a color that will mix well with the glow of the stars?” Pidge suggested as she let go of Lance’s hand and hopped up onto her bed as Lance nodded in agreement as he set her backpack down on the ground and he pulled the two bags out as he walked over to the bed and kicked his shoes off as he crawled up on the bed “Aw, you still are so short. Here, let me help!” Lance said with a laugh as he handed pidge the bags and gently lifted her onto his shoulders as Pidge let out a tiny shriek, gripping onto Lance’s shirt, hoping that she wouldn’t fall “Lance! Be careful!” Pidge yelled as she caught her balance and ripped open one bag “Hold the second bag and don’t drop it or me!” She said with a warning tone in her voice as lance nodded and held onto the bag while keeping ahold of Pidge’s legs as he watched her working on placing the stars in different locations above her bed 

“Hmm, should we use the second bag? I like how it looks with just one bag. Maybe we take the other bag and decorate above your bed?” Pidge suggested as lance slowly kneeled on the bed, as Pidge crawled off his shoulders and moved reaching over as she grabbed a tiny remote to control the fairy lights around her bed as lance gave a nod “Yeah! I would really like that but for right now, how about we just lay here and admire the stars you worked so hard to put up!” he said with a laugh while reaching over and quickly shutting off the lights before turning and grabbing two pillows off the floor as he adjusted them to where he could lie on one side and pidge could lie on the other side, directly under the light green glow of the stars above them. “Pidge look! They are already glowing!” Lance exclaimed happily, not caring that he was sounding like a little kid. The stars were always one of his favorite things, whether they were up in the sky or stuck to the ceiling of a bedroom.

“Yeah, they look great so far, but just wait! It will be even better in a second” Pidge said as she pressed the light purple option on her remote as a purple color slowly emitted from the lights that were draped across the walls around her bed, creating a light glow that seemed exactly right “And there we go! Perfect for our little date night” she replied with a smile on her face as she laid down on the pillow, looking up at the stars before turning a few shades of red as she realized what she just said in front of the other male. “Oh, man! I didn’t mean that!” Pidge blurted out as she covered her face as she heard Lance chuckling from what she said “Hey pidge, if you wanted to ask me out, then you should have done so! The worst I could have done is said no” He replied before laying back down on his pillow as pidge let out a soft breath that she didn’t even realize she was holding in. “I would have said yes if you asked me though. I was actually planning on asking you, but I didn’t really know how to go about it, but you beat me to it” lance said as he sat up and reached over and moved pidge’s hands away from her face as he gave a smile. His actual smile, one that Pidge loved every time she saw it, the smile that always made her heart race each time and honestly? Pidge was perfectly fine with that happening.

“Also, you are cute when you blush. Like, I cannot help but smile when I see you get all embarrassed, or even when you are passionate about a thing you are working on, I see the real you and it just seems to make things feel alright. Like we are not Paladins saving the world, far away from home. We are not the Blue and Green Paladins, we are just Pidge and Lance. Two teenagers just living out their life” Lance said as he glanced over to where pidge was as he laid his hand down, keeping one of her hands laced within his hand as Pidge laughed a bit from his words before giving his hand a soft squeeze “You are so goofy Lance, but I know that those words came from your heart and I know it is true and I loved hearing it... It’s like I’m seeing the real you” She replied before sitting up quickly and moved up towards the head of the bed before curling up against Lance “I hope that this is okay?" She asked with a playful teasing tone in her voice as she figured Lance would not care.

“This is more than okay… I wanted to do something like this for a while now” Lance said as he wrapped one arm around Pidge, keeping her close to him as he let go of her hand for a moment to pull a blanket over them both “You are amazing Pidge… I do like you” Lance said as he ran his hand through her hair slowly as Pidge made a soft content sound “Keep that up and I’ll end up falling asleep in your arms and I don’t want to fall asleep. I want to stay awake and talk to you a bit longer” Pidge muttered as she let out a soft yawn as she hasn’t slept in the past couple of days since she was working on reinforcing the shielding mechanism on all the lions and that ended being two long sleepless nights, but she got it done! “That’s fine if you end up falling asleep, pidge. You have done so much between working on the lions and our training, even looking for Matt. You need the rest more than any of us pidge so get some rest and I’ll be here when you wake up” Lance said in his usual tone of voice as pidge gave a slow nod as she snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes while lance continued to run his fingers through her hair as he kept his eyes focused upon the ceiling while watching the light glow of the stars make the room feel much more pleasant than it already was. Lance could stay like this forever, and he would be perfectly content with that as he heard light snores coming from pidge.

“Sweet dreams, my little science Wiz” Lance said as he continued to watch the glow from both the lights and the stars as he held the sleeping pidge close in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you and other Plance gardeners enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it! <3
> 
> I hope this gift makes your 2020 a bit better and i hope you have a good holiday and a even better 2021!!
> 
> Also if you want, i hang around on twitter at @CrownguardsS on twitter! I occasionally post fic announcements there along with all kinds of trouble i cause and get into both in and out of cosplay!
> 
> Happy Plancemas everyone!


End file.
